


his new dream

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, rapunzel is happy for him, varian gets a girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rapunzel notices Varian has been hanging out with a girl his age. One knight, she sees then kiss. Rapunzel sends Varian a letter.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	his new dream

Varian had been hanging out at the castle less.  
Varian told Rapunzel that someone his age had moved into Old Corona.  
Rapunzel didn't think much of it.  
One night, Rapunzel was walking out at the docks when she saw Varian and a girl who looked to be around 13 or 14.  
They were sitting at the dock, dipping their toes in the ocean water.  
Rapunzel hid behind a shipping container as she watched.  
The girl leaned her head on Varian's shoulder.  
The two teenagers stood up and looked into each other's eyes.  
Rapunzel watched as Varian and the girl kissed.  
Varian hugged the girl. "I love you Avery."  
The girl, who's name was Avery, hugged Varian back. "I love you too Varian."  
The two young lovebirds kissed again.  
Rapunzel ducked behind the shipping crate as Varian and Avery ran by holding hands.  
The next day, Rapunzel was painting on a small piece of paper.  
The painting was of Varian and Avery together, with cherry blossom trees, because Rapunzel had overheard Avery say that cherry trees reminded her of Varian.  
Rapunzel finished the little painting and slipped it into an envelope. Inside the envelope was also a letter that Rapunzel had written. It said, "Dear Varian, you found your new dream! Love is a beautiful thing, isn't it? From, Rapunzel"  
Rapunzel looked out her window to see a bird.  
She handed the bird the envelope.  
"Deliver this to the manor in Old Corona."  
The bird took the envelope and flew to Old Corona.  
Meanwhile, Varian was having dinner. Varian's father Quirin asked if Varian was enjoying the food. "Yes dad, it's great!" Varian then turned next to him to look at Avery. She smiled and turned to look at Varian's father. "The food is wonderful sir, thank you for letting me come over." Avery turned back to Varian and she kissed him.  
Varian blushed and kissed Avery back.  
The bird flew in and dropped Rapunzel's envelope on the table. Varian opened it up.  
Dear Varian,  
You found your new dream!  
Love is a beautiful thing, isn't it?  
From Rapunzel.  
Varian then saw the little painting of him and Avery. Varian showed it to Avery and she smiled and hugged Varian.

10 years later~

Rapunzel and Eugene sat in the audience for a wedding.  
"I remember when we got married in this very hall all those years ago." Eugene said: "Me too sunshine, me too."   
Rapunzel and Eugene looked up to see Varian standing at the altar waiting for the bride.   
Then the door opened and Avery walked in wearing a simple but stunning wedding gown.  
She stood in front of Varian as both of them said their vows.  
The priest then announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
Varian and Avery kissed as cherry blossom flowers rained from the ceiling.  
~The End


End file.
